


ATDT!AU Post-Escape Halloween Drabbles.

by Hello_Im_not_a_possum



Series: _en_y And The Dreemurr Team [4]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Halloween Costumes, It's not really Halloween unless somebody slurps down some yummy parasitic ink, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pumpkin carving, Sammy is a Shapeshifter, halloween fluff, implied - Freeform, the PTA humans are here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Im_not_a_possum/pseuds/Hello_Im_not_a_possum
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin, this is some Post-Escape drabbles for -en-y And The Dreemurr Team that are Halloweeny.
Series: _en_y And The Dreemurr Team [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659073
Comments: 22
Kudos: 18





	1. "OH NOOOOO HE'S HOOOOOOOOOOOT!"

The little town at the base of Mt. Ebott was practically buzzing with excitement. Normally, due to restrictions put on by an H.O.A that feared and hated Halloween as “The Devil’s Birthday”, Halloween parties were rarely held unless they were in secret and at home. A lot of normal people in town were delightfully surprised that the power-tripping harpies in charge didn’t try to ban trick-or-treating or house decorating altogether but the townsfolk were often muffed at the strict rules surrounding it: “Trick-or-treating starts at 6:30 and ends at 7:00″, “Any house that puts up decorations before Oct. 28th and or leaves its decorations up after Nov. 3rd will receive a fine”, “All Outdoor Halloween decorations must be 5′ tall or shorter”. And other such ridiculous rules were put in place to shackle Halloween to the ground.

But what made this year so different? This year, Mettaton and Sammy Lawrence were holding what could only be described as the BIGGEST Halloween party/Haunted mansion romp in the history of humans, monsters, and toons. And thanks to the co-stars’ charisma, Mettaton hiring a really good lawyer, and the currently dominant half of Sammy being too darn spiteful to be contained by mortal means, the H.O.A. was completely powerless to stop them.

However, it didn’t stop them from trying anyway. This week, Linda Simmons (Not to be confused with Linda Stein, who is a lovely lady and an excellent member of society but is not human in the slightest.) Was the one to march up to the monstrosity of a haunted mansion in progress to demand to speak to the pair.

She clutched the cross on her necklace tightly in her hands as she saw the mansion in all its ‘unholy’ glory. As per Mettaton’s usual ‘go big or go home’ approach to his work, the damned thing looked like something out of someone’s nightmares! The mansion itself looked like an old-fashioned but normal one but the “Decorations”? Large patches of fleshy growths scattered all over and presumably within the mansion, giant human-like bones and organs growing in and around the area, thick black fluid being pumped into the monstrosity, and god knows what else!

Linda felt sick to her stomach when she walked up the thing, almost swearing that she saw the flesh patches _writhing_ , as well as the bloodshot eyes embedded into the outside walls staring directly at her. In her other hand, she held a copy of the H.O.A.’s very strict rule book, clutching onto it as if it were a bible. She took a deep breath in, and pounded on the door.

“ _Just give me five minutes Darling!✨_ ”

The mechanical menace whom she once adored on television before meeting him face-to-face oh too cheerfully responded over the sound of a roaring chainsaw and nails being pounded into wood on the other side of the door. After an exact five minutes had passed (she checked her watch between impatiently knocking on the door and tapping her foot on the ground), she was greeted with a giant calculator-like robot wearing a spiffy Halloween-themed suit complete with a tie with a bat pattern on it.

“Why Linda, how nice of you to drop by!”

She frowned at the superstar machine.

“Mettaton, are you aware that you’re violating the H.O.A. rules regarding Halloween decorations?! And what on earth are you two thinking holding a Halloween party here?! Do you have any idea how many noise complaints you’ll get?! The fine you’ll get is-”

“SShhhhhh”

Mettaton put his finger against her lips and Linda crossed her arms in frustration as he continued to draw out that ‘shush’ noise. His other arm extended into the room behind him and retracted with a large pile of papers in hand. He stopped shushing when the papers where in her face. She internally groaned at the sight of them, she hated it when people found loopholes.

“As you can see here, here, here, here, here, here, and here... Everything we’re going is completely within the H.O.A. rules and regulations.”

“What the?!” Her eye twitched, her face turned red, and after skimming through Mettaton’s papers, she spoke through gritted teeth “Okay, so your decorations are Technically allowed... But only because nobody would ever think that we’d have to make a rule against animating MEAT with black magic to make Halloween decorations... But what about the party itself?! And the noise?!”

While Mettaton did not have eyes at the moment, Linda could feel him rolling them at her.

“The ‘Party’ you claim we’re throwing is actually a charity ball that happens to have a Halloween theme to it, _which as you can see under this section right here_ , IS allowed.”

She raised an eyebrow at the robot.

“What type of charity?”

The lights cut out, all replaced with a single spotlight on Mettaton, who was now dramatically draped over a piano while a sad melody on a violin began to play and white rose petals started to fall on him.

“A great tragedy had fallen on thousands upon thousands of innocent lives... Men, women, and even small children stripped from their homes, from their friends and families and all brutally slaughtered! And after death? Their souls broken, and forcefully fused together within a prison of vile ink made by a cruel man who cared not that he was turning nightmares into reality, as long as it meant his dreams come true... These restless souls have finally been freed from their devilish tormentor, and had grown attached to this world, no longer humans, but not quite monsters either. These people are lonely, confused and scared in a new modern world that while offers them new chances and opportunities, is a strange and foreign place that overwhelms them to the point where they want to go back. As having a familiar yet _horrible_ home can be more welcoming than an unknown yet kind home at times. We’re raising money and awareness to help these poor people get back on their feet.”

Linda bit her lip and rolled her eyes at Mettaton’s overly sappy and over-dramatic speech, she knew that the “people” he was referring to were most likely those strange, hyper, 2-D creatures and or those disgusting, smelly, ink things that took up residence inside Mt. Ebott after all of the regular monsters came up here.

“And what about noise complaints?”

The lights flicked back on and Mettaton threw himself off the piano in annoyance.

“Well, Sammy and I _are_ constructing sound proof walls as we speak, so when the building is properly complete, there wont be a thing to worry about.”

Linda threw her head back laughing.

“ _Sammy_ is helping build them? Sammy Lawrence? That weird giant slug thing with the creepy mask? What does he do? Ooze on the wood that needs to be nailed up?”

“You can always ask him what he does yourself, Darling!” He pushed her down the hall and into the next room before slamming the door behind him while she stayed on the other side. “He loves to answer questions!”

“Hey! Don’t just shove me in here with that disgusting mass of slime! I don’t care if you’re a celebrity or not, I can have you arrested and- _Oh sweet Jesus, Mary and Joseph..._ ”

“ _Have a Banana, Hannah, Try the salami, Tommy, Get with the gravy, Davey, Everybody eats when they come to my house._ ”

While she was pounding on the door, she looked back just to make sure that the creature Mettaton often worked with wasn’t about to pounce on her and gnaw her limbs off, but instead of a giant black slug that had arms and reeked of spoiled meat and moldy art supplies, she was starring at a human being. And he was the most beautiful man she had ever seen in person.

“ _Try a tomato, Plato, Here’s cacciatore, Dorie, Taste the baloney, Tony, Everybody eats when they come to my house!_ ”

The man was tall and broad, his skin was clean-shaven, on the paler side and had healed claw marks all over it, he wasn’t wearing a shirt at all (A fact which Linda was _very_ thankful for.) which revealed that he had a large, strange tattoo on his back, and he had dirty-blond hair that was so long that it was only stopped from dragging on the floor thanks to the braid it was in.

“ _I fix your favorite dishes, Hopin’ this good food fills ya! Work my hands to the bone in the kitchen alone, You better eat if it kills ya!_ ”

He had his back turned to her, singing to himself and clearly very focused on the task in front of him, but she happily watched his every move in awed silence. In addition to his body, the man also had a lovely singing voice.

“ _Pass me a winda, Linda,_ ” he gestured behind him. “In all seriousness, if you could pass me that window pane behind you, that would be great.”

“Oh!”

Linda snapped up and instantly scrambled for the window he had gestured to.

“Thank you, that’ll do.”

The head of the PTA and member of the H.O.A. stared intensely at him, taking in every single detail of his front. From his black pants to his washboard abs- until he gently tilted her head up so that she was looking at the man’s face.

“You know,” He said teasingly with a wink. “My eyes are up here.”

His sharp-featured face that only had one long claw mark on it as opposed to the rest of his body, his bright white smile that she couldn’t find a single flaw in, and his eyes, his deep, dark brown eyes that just made her melt by looking at them. Oh sweet lord, this man was so far out of her league that she honest to god thought he was blind to be flirting with her.

“I’m so sorry sir!”

Linda blushed redder than a jar of tomato sauce and looked away altogether, trying to fruitlessly cobble together an explanation.

“MettatonpushedmeinheretospeakwithSammyLawrencebutyouwerehereinsteadandyouhaveareallyprettyvoiceand _imsosorry-_ ”

“Wait, Mettaton sent you in?”

“Y-yes..?”

“And you’re looking for Sammy?”

“Yes?”

“Well why didn’t you say so sooner? What do you want to speak with me about?”

She went from bright red to white as a sheet as soon as that sentence left his mouth. Now that she thought about it, didn’t the local news channel say that the ink creatures could shape-shift? Oh god, this man was that gross slimy creature... The gross slimy creature that she kicked in the face with her high heels the second she saw it in person...

“N-nothing!”

She then ran out of the house as fast as her legs could carry her, jumped into her car, slammed down the breaks and sped as far away as she could. Once she was possibly miles away from everyone, she buried her face into the car horn and screamed.

Back at the haunted mansion, Sammy let out a long held sigh of relief.

“Thank fucking God she’s finally gone, just listening to that harpy’s voice makes me want to bash my head in against a wall.”

“Oh my...” The robot star half-dejectedly mused. “And here I thought the winds of romance would turn her cold, dead heart.”

“Mettaton, my standards might be rock bottom, but they’re not in the mariana trench.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Changed Sammy's human disguise description because I realized him having even a single slightly inhuman feature that she could see would 100% be a giant turn off for Linda due to her extreme hatred of supernatural entities.


	2. Hello my Baby-

Halloween was one of Toriel’s favorite holidays. Partly because it didn’t have the same bittersweet history for her that valentines day and Christmas had, but mostly because of well, everything Halloween was.

She had loved the holiday as long as she could remember, but loved it even more in the modern era. The humans had replaced their creepy carved turnips with pumpkins, mankind was less afraid of monsters than they were in the past (save for some who’s fears were built on their ancestor’s legacies), and the biggest change of all: Halloween was now adorable.

The teacher adored decorating her front yard up with punny fake tombstones and her classroom up with laminated vampire bats that told each other halloweeny jokes. She smiled every time she saw the cheerful children in their colorful and “creepy” costumes excitedly running from door to door to collect as much candy as they could. And it warmed her heart every time they knocked on her door and she saw their eyes sparkle with glee when she handed them the full-size laffy taffy bars (Chocolate never lasted long in her house and she liked reading the jokes on the wrappers).

Best of all, she loved seeing what her own children do on the holiday. They had always come up with such creative group costumes and this year they told her that they were going to do something special.

Toriel knew that it was a surprise, but she couldn’t help herself from sneaking quick peeks at what their plans were when she knew for a fact nobody was looking: Kris’s costume involved a fancy suit and a disgruntled looking toy sailor and an adorable toy spider, both with pie-cut eyes, Asriel’s costume had a black dress and a halo, and Frisk’s costume had a dog-like mask and a pair of overalls.

She had unfortunately spoiled the surprise for herself with these sneak peeks; the three of them were going as characters from the old Bendy cartoons. And while she couldn’t wait to see what the final project looked like (Especially after she ~~eavesdropped~~ overheard that Kris’s friends from school were also joining in on the group costume), she couldn’t help but wonder: Who was going to be the little darling devil himself?

It wasn’t her three, they were going as Charley (and the rest of the butcher gang), Boris, and Alice. But it also wasn’t Noelle as she was going as Miss Twisted, Susie was instead going as The Brute, and Berdly was going as Cameraman. The suspense was eating up at her to the point where she almost wanted to confess her sneaking peeks just to ask one of them who Bendy was going to be, but she held her tongue and just waited for Halloween itself.

* * *

“My children, are you ready to go to the party?”

“Almost!” they all chimed out in an unorganized pattern.

“Well you better hurry then, we still need to pick up your friends and we don’t want to be late!”

“Alright, we’re ready!” Asriel proudly proclaimed before herding the rest of his siblings out.

She grabbed the camera, making sure it was properly charged and ready to take pictures. As expected, the group costumes were amazing. Asriel looked amazing in his costume (and Toriel joked about him always being her little angel, which he playfully laughed off.), Frisk looked just like a cute little puppy in their Boris costume, and Kris really pulled out all the stops on their Charley costume, even going as far as to keep their hair out of their face with a fitting bald cap.

Noelle was the first to be picked up, followed by Berdly. But when they were about to pick up Susie, before she actually got into the car, she first made a big verbal show about how she was about to get into the car to leave to go to the party. When these yielded no response, she re-opened the front door and called inside.

“ ** _If a certain someone wants to stay home and let me and Kris to eat all the chocolate bars the party, we can and we will._** ”

“Wait! Just a minute!”

A child’s voice proclaimed. Toriel let out a small gasp as she heard it, it was impossible, even a human as determined as them couldn’t cheat death itself... but at the same time, Asriel had managed to do it.

Then, a small cartoon imp scurried outside Susie’s house, almost in a way as if “Who framed Roger Rabbit” was a documentary instead of a work of fiction. She knew at the first glance that the little creature was one of the ink creatures that had started living inside the underground after it had gone empty. This one looked exactly like the demon that was shown on the silver screens, save for two details: A pointed tail and a pair of familiar rosy cheeks. And when they spoke, their voice was exactly like-

“Cut me some slack, Susie! Model sheet switching isn’t as easy as Sammy makes it look!”

“C-Chara..?” Toriel teared up with happiness. “Is that really you?”

“(Oh &@^!-)” The imp’s pie cut eyes went wide with fear before they donned on a sheepish smile and started twiddling their thumbs. “Um... Mom, I can Explain...”

They could, but they didn’t need to. The important thing was that Chara was back and alive (Albeit clearly not human anymore). Toriel just scooped them up in a big hug and cried while they hugged her back.


	3. Behold the fourth Member of the Butcher gang!

It was no surprise that the pumpkin carving competitions in the nearby towns of Mt. Ebott had become the toughest ones any one had ever seen, and the humans and monsters on the surface could only imagine what kind of pumpkin-carved chaos was taking place within the underground itself.

To walk into anywhere that was holding a pumpkin carving competition within fifty miles of the mountain was to walk into a wonderland of carved-up chaos! Even without toonkind’s tendency to have their skill levels exaggerated to extreme highs and or extreme lows, a vast majority of the citizens in the underground either used to be talented professional animators in life or were taught by them. And while hollowed-out gourds weren’t their usual medium, it was a welcome change of pace from using ink. (Aside from the Ink Demon, nobody ever used the stuff for drawing anymore. And some would happily avoid it altogether if they didn’t need it to live like humans needed water.)

Most submissions were less jack-o-lanterns and more art sculptures made out of multiple pumpkins; like the drum set (that could be played just like a real one), the life-size projectionist that played recorded screams to anyone who came too close (Luckily for the SSSB, Norman had found it hilarious and asked Cameraman to take a picture of him with his ‘twin’.), the five-tier wedding cake (which sadly contained no real cake, and didn’t even have pumpkin pie inside it!), the ten-foot-tall dragon that shot out real fire (Don’t ask the wooly triplets where they got the flamethrower...), and the headless horseman complete with a pumpkin horse (But more impressive was the puzzle you had to solve to see the piece itself).

Others thankfully, only used one pumpkin, but they weren’t any less impressive; some people carved out classic art pieces like the Mona Lisa or The Creation of Adam (curse you toon instincts), a lot of people carved out scenes from the bendy cartoons (old habits die hard), while others...

“Hey! Charley! Charley! Look! My Pumpkin’s done!”

The spider child was happily bouncing up and down as he ‘waited’ for the Butcher gang boss to look up from his own work, luckily he only needed to wait one and a half seconds.

“Excellent Job, Edgar!” Charley smiled and patted the excited spider on the head. “It looks just like Barley!”

“Really?”

“Yep! And I can tell you’ve really worked hard on it. Why don’t you go find him and show him while I put the finishing touches on mine.”

“Okay!”

The spider happily scampered away with his Jack-o-lantern in hand looking for Barley. He knew that the pirate was still somewhere in the pumpkin tent so Edgar knew not to leave it. But that still left the question of _where_ in the tent was the pirate.

“Hi Mr. Simmons!” The butcher gang kid waved to the passing human. “Do you know where Barley is?”

“No, sorry Edgar, but I’m just here to judge.”

“Okay, thank you anyway.”

“Although you might want to try the left side of the tent!” Mr. Simmons called out after the spider “There’s a hot chocolate and cider stand over there and it’s pretty popular.”

“Thanks for the tip!”

He happily went over to where Mr. Simmons had pointed. The cider stand itself had a line that was far too long for a little ruffian (Or anyone who had things to do) to wait in and he didn’t see Barley anywhere in it so he looked elsewhere.

As he searched, he saw many different works, from the classic ‘jagged smile and frowning eyes’ Jack-o-lantern to the weird and extraordinary pieces. One guy even made a renaissance-style mural of the ink people being freed from Joey’s machine entirely out of discarded pumpkin guts!

Speaking of Joey, the pumpkin sitting down on the table in the corner looked just like him...

Curiously, the little spider went closer to it to try to figure out who and why anyone would carve that without adding some kind of insulting depiction, but those questions instantly died out as he saw the pumpkin’s artist return with a hot chocolate in hand.

“Hiya Mr. Inkwell! Are you carving a family portrait too?”

**“Huh? Oh this? I mean... Technically yes but no. I just thought it would be funny to make this and tell everyone that I just carved a di- -anyway, what’s with that little pumpkin of yours?”**

“Me and the rest of the gang carved each other!” Edgar held up his own pumpkin for the Ink Demon to see. “I carved Barley, Barley carved Charley, and Charley’s carving me!”

**“Well good job kiddo, your old men must be** _**so proud of you** _ **.”**

“Did Mr. Joey Drew carve you too? I didn’t know he was still around!”

**“...That’s because he’s not... (Or at least, if he is, than he’s probably not happy about being reminded about everything he’s lost.) Anyway, I don’t have family.”**

“What about Henry?” Edgar put his pumpkin on the ground to count on his legs. “And Sammy, and Mr. Conner, and Ms. Allison, and Bendy, and Mr. Pluto...” He fell to the floor with a gentle thud as he ran out of legs to count on. “Aren’t you guys all family?”

The on-model ink demon raised an eye in confusion.

**“No, what on earth gave you** _**that** _ **idea?”**

“Henry loves you and tried to take care of you in the studio, Allison seems to enjoy gardening with you, before Sammy went to the asylum, he sent you a bunch of flowers with two cards and you cried for almost two months straight...”

**“zip it!”** The Ink Demon slapped his hands over the spider toon’s mouth before sighing, knowing that he probably wont let this ‘family’ thing go without an explanation. **“...You know how Mr. Simmons and Ms. Simmons** _ **were**_ **family, but aren’t anymore because Ms. Simmons was being too mean to Mr. Simmons?”**

“Yeah?”

**“I don’t** ~~**deserve** ~~ **have a family because I was too mean to mine.”**

“Oh! I’m so sorry, Inky...” Edgar wracked his little arachnid brain for a solution... “I got it! What if you join my family? We’re rough and tough and we’ve seen your worst before and aren’t scared of you! Not even a little bit!”

The Demon was slightly taken aback. Him? Join the Butcher gang? The trio that was meant to be his number one enemies? Did the spider kid lose his mind in the studio?! Surely the other two members would have the common sense to turn him down, right?

**“Why don’t you ask your dads first to see if it’s okay with them.”**

“Okay!”

Edgar grabbed Inky’s hand with one front leg and his pumpkin with the other and continued to hunt down Barley.


	4. When movie nights are like this, just imagine how family reunions go down.

There were a lot of pros and cons of falling down holes and adopting every single creature you find down there into your family. As well as a lot of pros and cons with keeping closely in touch with the “redeemed” cartoon villain trios that had been brought to life via demonic ink rituals. One of these cons is that unless you’re SO good at playing dumb that you manage to trick the gods themselves, you find yourself becoming the ‘straightman’ or the unheard voice of reason. Even if others also just want their more chaotic guests/roommates to shut the fuck up, calm the fuck down, and watch stupid horror-comedy movies.

**_*BONK!*_ **

“Stop hogging the popcorn ya big lug! We haven’t even turned the TV on and it’s not even out of the wok!”

**_*CRASH!*_ **

The Butcher gang’s boss might as well have been a stress ball to the colossal wolf, he was that unintimidating to him. However, the Brute never underestimated any opponent that tried to come between him and an honest-earned meal. He kept the popcorn close to him as if his life depended on it, and made sure that the feisty little... chimp(?) leprechaun(?) very short wolf-man(?) was as far away from his prized popcorn as the wolf’s fists would allow. 

**_*BANG!*_ **

“Nu-uh! Brute made popcorn and Brute will eat popcorn! Go make your own!”

**_*POW!*_ **

Henry sighed to himself as he heard the chaos coming from within the kitchen. He didn’t even need to look inside to tell that it was a complete and utter disaster.

“Good golly! It seems that they’re really going at it again...”

Asgore’s eyes widened in shock as he saw a mere glimpse of the chaos from within the kitchen.

“Yeah,” The animator dejectedly agreed. “I guess I had my standards raised a little too high when I learned that the Wooly Triplets idea of ‘evil’ was just the occasional failed MLM prompt.”

“Oh dear... what about the the others?”

“They’re no ‘take over the world every Tuesday’ types, but they still pack their punches.”

The monster king gave the man a sympathetic nod before humming to himself in thought.

“Perhaps I could try to settle them down? It won’t be as quick as Toriel’s way but I’m sure it’s better than nothing.”

“Go ahead.” the animator gestured. “They’re more likely to listen to you than me.”

“Very well.”

The monster king entered the kitchen and stepped between the fighting duo. 

“Gentlemen! Calm down! Charley, Brute wanting to eat popcorn before we set ourselves up is not a problem, we can always make more popcorn. And Brute, while I can understand and respect you for standing up for yourself, throwing Charley against the kitchen walls willy-nilly is unacceptable, property damage aside, you could really hurt someone who you don’t mean to.”

“Sorry Mr. King Santa...”

“That’s not the problem!” Charley sputtered “The problem is that he’s shoveling it down his throat while the show’s not even on! Who even does that anyway?”

“Brute never eats popcorn during movie!” the large wolf offendedly objected. “Too many people chewing while show playing bugs Cameraman!”

“I... Erm... What exactly is the problem here? As I said before, we can make more popcorn.”

“Little Butcher man is very rude!” The wolf pointed accusingly. “Wants me to annoy my teammates!”

“I’M the rude one?! Do you have any idea how gross it is to eat straight out of the wok _and then lick it clean_?! Other people cook in that thing too!”

“People can clean wok with soap! At least Brute doesn’t let food stick on things and let them get gross and hard to clean!”

Asgore internally sighed as he looked to the clock to see when the others would arrive, he could already tell that it was going to be a long night.


	5. Do I smell a PTA Antagonist redemption arc around the corner or is it just ink?

Linda thanked her lucky stars that Halloween was finally over. The woman swore that every single time that dreaded excuse for a holiday came around it got worse and worse no matter how many rules were put in place to keep that foul day from getting more and more popular. But now, it was November; The month that swept the devil’s holiday away for the glory of Christmas.

Oh yeah, and Thanksgiving was also a thing but no one cares about it aside from the parade (that was cancelled this year), the feast, and Black Friday (Also cancelled.) But those weren’t on her mind at the moment, what was was that everything could now go back to normal for a few days before the Christmas chaos began. The next PTA meeting she’d attend wouldn’t be about frightening fundraisers or creepy classes, it would be about something much more wholesome and agreeable... Like moving the funding from the science class to somewhere more useful.

She couldn’t wait for it to come! Sure there’d still be the problem of that dreaded skeleton sassing them and making those terrible jokes, but at the very least he couldn’t use as many halloween related puns now that it was over.

“WHAT DO YOU _MEAN_ WE HAD EXTRA FUNDING BUT WE PUT IT IN THE BIO CLASS?! THAT MONEY COULD’VE GONE TO SOMETHING MORE IMPORTANT! DID YOU LITTLE FREAKS THINK YOU COULD HIDE SOMETHING LIKE THAT FROM ME AND-”

The skeleton slowly sipped hot chocolate with bone-shaped marshmallows in it as he tuned out the irate soccer mom’s ranting and waited for her to run out of steam. After she screamed her lungs out at him he calmly and audibly cleared his throat before speaking.

“well linda, after a _brushstroke_ of good luck happened an entirely new race was discovered and freed from an underground prison. toriel and a few of the other teachers have been speaking with a few of them to try to ink-corporate their history and biology into the school’s curriculum... and they aren’t comfortable with sharing history at the moment but happily agreed to work with us with their biology.”

Linda’s eye twitched in irritation.

“The school’s money was wasted on teaching the kids about “Ink Monster Biology”?! THEY’RE JUST INK AND MAGIC! THERE’S NO BONES OR ORGANS IN THERE! HONESTLY, OUT OF ANYTHING TO USE THE MONEY ON-”

“jeez lady you’d think they killed your kids and burnt down your house with how you’re acting... take it easy they’re just living drawings.”

Linda huffed indignantly and left the room, clearly if she was being dismissed so casually, they wouldn’t need her at the moment.

“Erm, Sans,” another one of the teachers spoke up. “Actually, you might want to look at the course that they submitted...”

Sans skimmed through the handed papers and he spat out his hot chocolate as his eye sockets widened in surprise, thankfully, not ruining the important paperwork.

“oh wow... uh... okay, so that’s actually really important and i’m surprised we learned this here instead of in an emergency broadcast or something.”

“I know, right? Not to be rude, but is this how monsters feel about humans?”

“nah, this; this is on a whole other level...”

After a bit of awkward silence, the same teacher spoke up again.

“So... Any suggestions we can take to accommodate the new Toon vice principal? I hear they’re supposed to show up for work next week.”

“oh yeah, and there might be toon students showing up too. and that’s not even bringing up the special guests and other stuff.”

“I got it!”

“the floor’s yours, pal.”

“What if we take some water coolers, fill them up with ink, and label them “MAGIC INK! NOT FOR HUMAN CONSUMPTION”?”

“alright, labeled ink coolers. sounds good. meeting adjourned?”

“Meeting adjourned.”

The next few weeks, Linda hid away from Toons every time she even so much as saw them in the same room as her and was very aggressive and rude to them for daring to be in the same space as her. As she acted in a similar way when monsters were first introduced into the school most people just rolled their eyes and paid this no mind. Monsters who received similar treatment from her reassured the concerned toons that she’ll at least lighten up a bit, but other people noticed that Linda’s hands shook a lot. As well as the fact she became a lot more protective of her coffee.

Her _really_ black coffee.


End file.
